Minnie's Xmas
by 1 crazy lady
Summary: An idea I got after watching Mickey's once upon a christmas time. This is what I think happens the day after christmas - please review, I need to know if i'm doing it right!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters belong to Disney and co. Unfortunately :( **

This story takes place after Mickey and Minnie's once upon a Christmas story.

Just an idea that came to me, nothing to do with the message of Xmas etc.

**Minnie's Xmas **

It was the day after Christmas Day, the snow had just stopped falling and the air was fresh. Minnie looked out of the window at the children playing in the snow and smiled when she saw Mickey walking towards them.

He helped them finish their snowman and went into his pocket to get something. She watched his face fall when he remembered that his pockets were now empty. She knew instantly what he was looking for, what he had pawned just to get her the gold chain that hung round her neck.

His harmonica.

He seemed lost without it. Minnie lost her smile and backed away from the window. It tore her heart too see him so upset and she missed the music he used to play. There had to be something she could do to get it back.

She looked up and saw that her feet had carried her to the kitchen and staring in front of her on the kitchen table were the masses of bills she had hidden just yesterday.

Minnie sighed heavily as she picked them up, it was a nasty reminder that things needed paying - urgently.

"Oh Figaro, I wish there was something I could do to get Mickey his harmonica back. But without my bonus and with these, there's not a lot I can do."

The small black and white cat by her feet miaowed in agreement before jumping up on the table. He stared at the bills and then at the door.

"I know, we mustn't let Mickey know. He'd only get upset and he's already miserable without his harmonica." She sighed.

Quickly Minnie put the bills in the drawer and went to the cupboard to get something for breakfast. "Oh dear." she sighed, the cupboard was almost bare.

Suddenly the front door opened and Mickey stepped through.

"Minnie!" he called cheerfully.

Minnie put on her best brave smile and went to greet him.

"There's my girl!" Mickey exclaimed as he pulled her into his embrace.

She clung onto him tightly."I missed you." Minnie whispered into his ear.

"Aw Minnie." Mickey rested his head against hers.

Eventually they pulled apart but Mickey kept hold of her hands. "Me and the gang are going carolling, you wanna come?"

Mickey watched her face light up before suddenly her face fell. "Oh I'd love to, but I've got to go to work." she said sadly.

"On Christmas?" Mickey asked incredulously.

Minnie nodded, obviously upset. "I promised Mr. Mortimer I'd help out with the refunds."

What she didn't tell him was she needed every dime she could get and had agreed to work double shifts.

Mickey smiled a little, this was one of the many reasons why he loved her. She was always willing to help others. He gently touched her cheek and she looked at him.

"Would madam like a ride to work then?"

"Oh Mickey!" she laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The sound of applause echoed throughout the park. Mickey and the gang bowed to the crowd as they finished singing.

They smiled at the crowd as calls of "Encore!" were shouted at them.

"What do you say gang, have we got one more in us?" asked Mickey.

"Sure thing pal." replied Goofy.

"Hot dog!" Mickey reached into his pocket and remembered too late that he didn't have his harmonica. He shrugged, it was worth it to have gotten Minnie her gift.

"From the top!"

The gang started singing again. Donald inched closer to Mickey "Shame the girls couldn't be here." he whispered.

Mickey's smile faded and he nodded in agreement, he missed Minnie and wished she was there.

Across town Minnie and Daisy was working their socks off. Mortimer's voice barked orders at them over the tannoy.

"Sometimes he really gets on my nerves." Moaned Daisy.

"I know but we've just got to get through this."

Daisy looked hard at her friend, which was difficult because Minnie was rushing around.

"What's really going on? You're not still in trouble are you?" silence "you are aren't you!"

Minnie finally stopped and looked guiltily at the floor. "You can't tell Mickey."

"He doesn't know! Oh Minnie." Daisy sighed "why don't you tell him?"

"Oh no I couldn't do that! It's bad enough I need to get his harmonica back."

They resumed tidying up, the only sound was Mortimer's voice.

"How bad is it Minnie?" Asked Daisy eventually.

"Oh its manageable, but every penny helps." She replied vaguely.

"Well then let me help."

"Oh no, Daisy I would never ask!"

"You're not and I'm insisting. You're my friend and I want to help."

Minnie quickly embraced her friend "what have I done to deserve a friend like you? Everything's fine, really. I only need a little extra to get Mickey his harmonica back."

"Stop slacking down there! There's work to be done!" trilled Mortimer's voice.

Minnie and Daisy scowled at the speaker before returning to work.

"Maybe you could ask Mortimer for an advance?" Daisy mused.

Minnie thought the idea over for a while. She had worked hard enough over the Christmas period and all she had to show for it was a half eaten fruit cake that was her Xmas 'bonus'.

If anyone deserved an advance it was her.

"It's worth a shot." she sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mortimer's office was immense and intimidating. Minnie hesitantly walked towards the enormous desk at the end of the room.

"Ah, Winnie. So glad you could come to visit." He addressed her without turning round from the window. "I trust everything is in order in the packaging and mail department?"

"Why yes Mr. Mortimer. Everything's running smoothly."

"Splendid. Well run along Winnie."

"It's Minnie, and there was something I wanted to ask you sir."

Mortimer turned to face her and raised an eyebrow questioningly. He motioned for her to continue.

Minnie straightened her dress and cleared her throat. "Well as you know, I've been working really hard over the season. So I was wondering if I could have an advance on my next paycheck."

Mortimer grinned and he suddenly reminded her of a fox before it got a chicken. With deliberately slow steps, he advanced towards her.

"Here you go! A fresh mug of coco for every caroller, we did a great job today!" Mickey exclaimed as he handed out the drinks.

"Thanks Mickey!" Donald said as he accepted the mug and flopped into the armchair.

"Did you see the smiles on those faces!" grinned Goofy "makes you feel all warm inside."

"Say the girls should have finished by now, hows about going to see them?" asked Mickey. He couldn't put his finger on it but he felt something was wrong and he wouldn't feel better until he saw Minnie.

He waited patiently for the others to finish their coco before grabbing his coat and together they set off for Daisy's house.

Daisy sat next to Minnie on the street bench and draped an arm around her shoulders as she cried.

"It'll be alright, you'll see." she comforted "why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Oh Daisy he was horrible!" Minnie sobbed "he said nasty things to me. Things like I was worthless and a nobody and how I should get back to where I belong."

Daisy saw red, her temper equalling Donald's. "how dare he! Who does he think he is? Just wait till I see him!"

Minnie grabbed her arm to stop her "don't do it, he's not worth our jobs."

"But he has no right to say those things!"

"I know but he's also our boss. He'll fire us if we said anything."

Minnie's truth had a calming effect on Daisy and she sat back down. "He shouldn't be allowed to say those things, especially to you."

Minnie nodded, her tears were slowly stopping. Her brave smile shone through. "Well let's just forget it, besides there's something I need to do." she looked at Daisy's quizzical expression "I've figured out a way to get Mickey his harmonica back."

Together they stood up, hand in hand. "He doesn't deserve you." Daisy said sincerely.

"No, he deserve's more. It's Donald who doesn't deserve you."

"Don't I know it!"

They giggled together, sharing their private joke. Suddenly Minnie felt dizzy and wobbled on the spot. Daisy steadied her with concern etched in her beautiful eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Minnie smiled, confident her best friend understood her situation "as sure as rain is rain! I'll pop round later."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Daisy! Oh Daisy!" called Donald as he and the gang entered the house.

"In the kitchen!" Daisy's reply floated towards them.

Donald went first, a big bouquet of flowers hidden behind his back.

"Did you have a nice time today?"

"We missed you." replied Donald honestly as he produced the flowers.

"Oh Donald! They're beautiful!" gushed Daisy as she accepted them. "Don't worry, it's safe to come in!" she called to the others.

Mickey, Goofy and Pluto filed into the kitchen as Daisy put the bouquet in water.

"Where's Minnie?" asked Mickey, looking around.

"She had some errands to do in town. She shouldn't be too long." Daisy stared at him deeply as she set the vase on the table and Mickey couldn't understand why. It was like she was trying to tell him something without actually saying anything.

His uneasy feeling grew.

"So how was work?" Donald asked.

"Busy, Mr Mortimer had us rushed off our feet!"

"Hope he wasn't too much of a tyrant!" laughed Goofy.

Again, Daisy shot Mickey a meaningful look "He had his moments." she implied

Mickey just looked confused and Daisy wondered how in the dark he was. She had promised Minnie she wouldn't say anything but what if Mickey worked it out for himself?

With a _little _help from her naturally.

At the moment it was harder than she thought. She watched as Mickey's wrinkled brow became wider as he began to understand.

"What did he do?" asked Mickey, who was starting to play along.

Daisy smiled a little "it was more what he _said_."

"Do you think Minnie will be back yet?"

Daisy looked at the clock. "Maybe."

"Gotta go!" Mickey yelled as he darted for the door.

"What was that about?" asked Goofy.

"Search me." replied Daisy, knowingly.

Mickey thundered up the garden path and rushed up to the door, tripping over the porch steps as he went. Pluto following close behind help pick him up and Mickey rubbed his head in thanks.

Composing himself he knocked on the door and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard "Come in."

Quickly they entered Minnie's house. "Minnie, are you ok?" he called.

"I'm just in the kitchen, won't be a minute."

Then he noticed it, sat on the table like it had been all along.

His harmonica.

Beside it was the case Minnie had gotten him for Christmas. He walked over to the instrument, hardly daring to believe it. Gingerly he picked it up, it shone like gold in the sunlight. His reflection winked back at him and he grinned. Carefully his fingers traced the raised pattern embedded in the gold.

He studied it, turning it over in his hands when he saw something on the bottom. There was an inscription in the gold that wasn't there before. He held in to the light and smiled when he read it.

_Minnie loves Mickey._

He played a little tune and his heart lifted. Mickey never thought he would see his old friend again. Pluto danced around his feet until the music finished and silence took over.

Elated, Mickey carefully placed the harmonica in its case. He suddenly became aware it was too quiet. Minnie would have come out by now, she always loved to hear him play, she had told him so.

The uneasy feeling came back and he knew something was wrong.

Suddenly a small miaow from the floor attracted his attention, he looked down and saw Figaro.

"What's the matter little fella?"

Figaro started for the kitchen, looking behind as if to motion for Mickey to follow him.

Mickey obliged and as he stepped through the door his heart stopped dead.

She was laying on her side on the floor and was scarily still, her eyes were closed.

A few seconds passed before he felt the familiar thump of his heart beating.

"Minnie!" He cried.

He dropped his harmonica and rushed over to her. He quickly fell to his knees and gently rolled her on her back, resting her head on his knees. He slightly tapped her soft cheek to try and rouse her awake.

"Minnie, Minnie wake up!" he begged.

Minnie's eyes fluttered open briefly, she tried to focus on him.

Mickey flashed her a watery smile "Minnie, what happened?" he asked urgently.

"Mickey..." she whispered before the lull of sleep took over.

"No, no! Minnie stay awake!"

Pluto howled and Figaro nudged her hand but nothing happened.

Mickey had to act fast.

"Pluto, stay with her." Mickey ordered.

Against his instinct, he left her and ran to the phone to ring the doctor. Then he rang the gang.

Within minutes both had arrived, worried and concerned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

"What do you think happened?" asked Goofy.

Donald, Goofy and Daisy waited and watched from the living room as the doctor checked Minnie.

"I hope she's ok." replied Donald.

Daisy remained silent, she watched Mickey's pained face and her gaze kept flicking to Minnie's pale form. A lump formed in her throat.

Mickey gently stroked Minnie's hand and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. He fought back tears, knowing that crying would do no good.

"Well her vitals appear normal, though her pulse is a little below average. Have you noticed anything unusual about her recently?" the doctor asked.

Mickey simply shook his head, not trusting his voice to speak.

"Well she's been feeling dizzy and she's been working too much." Daisy said.

Mickey looked at her sharply and she laid a gentle hand on his shoulder "I'll explain later." she said quietly.

"How is she doc?" Mickey squeaked.

"She had a nasty fall when she fainted, I think she's hit her head a little too hard and she concussed. However, I want to take her to the hospital for some tests, just to be sure." he explained.

"But she'll be alright?" Mickey asked a little too eagerly.

"I need to run some tests before I can tell you, I'm afraid." the doctor replied honestly.

Mickey leaned forward and kissed Minnie's forehead. Tears welled up in his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. Daisy wrapped her arms around his shoulders "It'll be ok, she'll be fine just wait and see." she whispered.

Mickey watched her sleeping in the hospital bed, her chest rhythmically rose and fell peacefully. Minnie still hadn't woken yet but the doctor assured him that this was normal and she would come to soon enough.

Daisy, who had followed the ambulance, had told him everything she swore not too. At first he had been angry at her for not telling him sooner but it had been brief. It was so like Minnie to put everyone, himself included, first. And he couldn't fault Daisy for keeping a promise to her best friend.

The bills, her job, worrying about how to get his harmonica back and what Mortimer had said had pushed Minnie to the verge of collapse. And from what Daisy had told him, she hadn't been eating properly either. The gang had found most of her cupboards empty.

All these things had contributed to Minnie's ill health and dizzy spells.

Mickey's eyes had burned when Daisy told him what Mortimer had said to Minnie. If it hadn't been for Daisy restraining him, Mickey would have marched over and given Mortimer a large piece of his mind.

Mickey studied Minnie's beautiful face, how had he missed the signs? Tears threatened to spill over and quietly, gently, he laid down next to her on the bed. His head rested on the pillow next to hers. Carefully he grasped her hand tightly as he sang "I'm in love with a gal called Minnie Mouse" softly in her ear.

He placed his other hand in his pocket and in surprise pulled out his harmonica case. Daisy had dropped it off earlier and he looked at it in wonder. The inscription winked at him in the harsh hospital light and he pressed the instrument to his lips and played a small tune.

The melody resounded down the corridor and filled the ward with mellow music.

Suddenly Minnie stirred and let out a little moan. Mickey instantly stopped playing and jumped off the bed.

"Minnie!" he cried as he took her hand.

Her eyes slowly opened and focussed on his large, loving smile. "Your music always makes my heart sing." she whispered. She put her hand to her head "my head hurts though." she smiled.

Minnie studied her surroundings "where am I? What happened?"

"You fainted so I phoned the doctor. You're in the hospital." Mickey explained as he held her hand tightly.

Minnie looked at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Hurrah! I've finally got round to finishing this! Hurrah! Hope you like it, I've tried to keep it in the same style as the other chapters.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it's made my year!

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own a thing, not a single thing - all copyright Disney :(**

"So you know?" she asked, fearing the worst.

Mickey gently nodded his head "Daisy told me, she had to." he smiled.

"Oh Mickey I'm sorry." she cried.

He put a finger to her lips "It's alright."

"You're...you're not angry?" she asked unbelievingly.

Mickey smiled a watery smile, this was typical of his Minnie. She was recovering from a concussion and her first thought was of him.

"No, just worried about you."

Minnie flashed him an apologetic smile then she noticed the harmonica in his hand. "You found it!" she gushed.

Mickey followed her gaze and held out the instrument "I can't believe you got it back. How did you do it?" he asked curiously.

"It's not important." Minnie answered, not daring to tell him the truth "I had to get back what means the most to you." she finished happily.

Mickey looked from Minnie to the harmonica, his priorities had changed dramatically in the past 24 hours.

"Minnie, you're all the music I'll ever need. As long as I've got you, I could never lose what means the most to me."

"Aw Mickey." she sighed.

He leaned forward and embraced her tightly, not wanting to let her go. He promised himself he would watch over her from now on.

Minnie snuggled into him, his warmth flowing into her. Together, like this, nothing else mattered.

"Welcome home!"

Cheers and streamers greeted Minnie as she walked through her front door. She smiled back gratefully. Daisy rushed forward and enveloped her in a huge hug.

"It's good to have you back, you gave us all a scare!"

"Thanks guys, its good to be back."

Goofy went to embrace her with such vigour that Minnie stumbled backwards and into Mickey's strong arms. He smiled encouragingly.

"Gosh Minnie, it sure is good to see you again."

"Thanks Goofy." she leaned over and gently kissed his cheek.

Goofy instantly turned red as her held a hand to his cheek. He giggled shyly.

"Now you've got to promise us you'll never act like that again." Daisy ordered sternly while waving her finger.

"That's right, we're your friends. If you need help just ask." Donald chipped in.

Teary eyed, Minnie nodded her head and promised.

The celebration continued well into the day with everyone in good spirits. Mickey pulled away from the gang, leaning against the wall near the Christmas tree. He watched contentedly as Donald tried to dance and avoid Goofy's ambitious dance routine. He laughed when Goofy fell on top of Donald and they ended up in a heap on the floor. His gaze then wandered to the girls, who were talking animatedly on the sofa.

The twinkling fairy lights from the tree illuminated Minnie's face, making her sparkle. Mickey could have watched her all day, she was so beautiful. Studying her pretty face, unwanted memories and images forced their way into his thoughts.

The feeling of dread, the deafening silence that followed his music, seeing Minnie so still and pale, her hand, cold to his touch and the stale smell of disinfectant in the hospital.

He shuddered subconsciously and shook his head clear. An idea came to Mickey as he watched her.

He could make sure that Minnie would never be in danger again.


	7. Chapter 7

The FINAL chapter, sorry it took me this long to write it! Please pass on your comments, good and bad, I need the feedback!

Enjoy!

**Again with the disclaimer! - its all owned by Disney, dial 0800- don't sue! **

Suddenly Donald pointed to the window "It's snowing!" he declared.

The gang rushed to the window and watched the fragile snowflakes tumble silently to the earth.

"It's beautiful." Daisy sighed.

Donald wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close "It sure is."

Mickey slipped his arms around Minnie's waist and she rested her head against his shoulder. He couldn't possibly love her anymore than he already did, it was impossible, there was no room left as his heart was overflowing with adoration.

Mickey still played around with his idea, he really couldn't see Minnie objecting.

He looked down at her and saw she had closed her eyes. Mickey felt her lean against him and he gladly supported her weight.

The ordeal had taken its toll on Minnie. She felt emotionally drained and her eyes felt heavy. Mickey's comforting presence behind her and the warmth from the fire sapped the energy from her. She closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

"It's so magical, isn't it." Daisy said as she turned towards Minnie.

Mickey winked at her and she smiled back.

"Come on guys, I think the party's over." she announced quietly.

Mickey gently picked up his sweetheart and cradling her in his arms, carried Minnie over to the sofa.

The gang watched as he laid her down gently, as though she was made of glass. Quietly the gang left, one by one, Daisy being the last to go. She looked back at two mice, Minnie dozing on the sofa and Mickey covering her with a patchwork quilt.

They were made for each other.

Daisy smiled as she left, closing the door behind her.

Mickey leant over and lightly brushed his lips against her forehead.

"Is the party over?" Minnie asked as she stirred awake.

"Sure is. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, what time is it?"

It was an innocent question, but it reminded Mickey what she had given up just to get him his harmonica.

"Its late." he replied, trying to keep his voice light.

"Then I think its time for you to play some music." Minnie smiled.

Mickey visibly brightened and pulled out his new harmonica case. "Whatever you say ma'am." he smiled as he pulled out the golden harmonica and pressed the instrument to his lips.

He felt the familiar tang of metal on his tongue as he began to play 'Silent Night.'

Minnie closed her eyes after a while, content to simply listen to the music that never failed to make her heart happy.

Before she could slip into slumber, Mickey stopped playing and leaned closer to her.

"My Minnie, I want to move in." he whispered.

She opened her eyes and stared at him "is tomorrow good for you?"

Mickey laughed and embraced her tightly, drowning in the scent of her perfume.

"Merry Christmas Mickey." She giggled.

"Merry Christmas Minnie." He replied, confident of what tomorrow would bring.

_**Fin **_


End file.
